Invitation
by Setsunafan123
Summary: My first chapter in my Touhou fanfic series. I tried to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as possible. Remilia has invited the denizens of Gensokyo to her mansion, what could this be about? Please R&R, 2nd chapter coming soon.


Chapter 1 – Invitation

Nightfall in Gensokyo, the spirits roamed free and the denizens of this land remained at peace. Reimu Hakurei sat outside with a small bottle of sake and felt the breeze blow through her hair. The wind felt nice in spring, Reimu wished it could feel like this forever. She took a few sips of sake as she was visited by Marisa Kirisame.

"Hey Reimu, what are you up too?" asked Marisa.

"What does it look like," replied Reimu still looking up into the sky.

"What's with the cold attitude?" Marisa asked as she sat next to Reimu.

"Nothing, just another day," replied Reimu taking a few more sips of her sake.

"Got word from Ms. Vampire," said Marisa.

"Got caught by Patchy again didn't you?" Reimu asked looking at Marisa.

"Shut up, that's not important right now. She says that the wind has felt different over the past few nights. She says something doesn't feel right."

Reimu looked at her with a confusing look. "What doesn't feel right?"

Marisa took some bread out from her small bag and took a small bite.

"Another incident is about to happen she believes," Marisa said looking at the sky.

Reimu sat silent and drank some more sake, not another word was said between the two that night.

The next day the sun shined brightly, birds were chirping and cicadas were playing their tune. Reimu shuffled out of bed and walked outside, the bright sun beat down on her and she moved her arm over her head.

"Man, sun's bright today," said Reimu.

"The sun always glows bright in spring."

Reimu quickly looked over and saw Hong Meiling and Sakuya Izayoi, servants to Remilia Scarlet.

"The master let the dogs off their chains?" said Reimu.

"Very funny, our mistress sent us to invite you to the mansion. She said there is something she needs to tell everyone," said Sakuya.

"Everyone?" asked Reimu.

"Yeah, she said it was something that concerned everyone here," said Meiling.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" asked Reimu.

"Just trust us please, my mistress is sincere," said Sakuya.

"Fine, what time?" asked Reimu taking the invitation from Meiling.

"It's on the invitation," replied Sakuya and before Reimu could blink the two disappeared.

Reimu opened the letter and the smell of blood filled her nose.

"She couldn't have just used ink?" scowled Reimu. She read the invitation and the time was set for 10:00 PM tonight. Reimu walked back into her shrine and crawled back into bed.

As the day went on, Sakuya and Meiling continued visiting people and handing them invitations. The same question was asked over and over again, "What's this about?" Sakuya was getting tired of answering that same question.

"Patchy wants to talk to you," said Meiling handing a piece of paper to Sakuya. They stopped to see what Patchy had wanted.

"What is it?" asked Sakuya.

"I've been informed by Remilia, the change is happening quicker than she thought. She said to tell you to hurry the hell up, she wishes for her tea soon," said Patchy reading a giant tome.

Sakuya was stunned. "That's it?"

"Yup later," said Patchy.

Sakuya sighed heavily, "Meiling, I need you to finish handing out the rest of these invitations please."

"The princess wants you back?" smirked Meiling.

"Yes, there isn't many left but be careful, the last few will be a little trouble," said Sakuya as she dashed off.

Meiling looked at the last four she had, the recipients were Fujiwara no Mokou, Yuuka Kazami, Utsuho Reiuji, and Kaguya Houraisan. She sighed heavily and left knowing she may die delivering these.

Luckily Meiling got lucky with Kazami, Utsuho and Kaguya. Now she just had to find Mokou which was difficult since she was excellent at hiding. Meiling wandered the forest for what seemed like hours before she found a small shack by a river. She carefully approached the shack and knocked on the door.

"What do you want slave to Scarlet?" asked Mokou, she was wrapped in a towel as she just got done bathing in a nearby lake.

"I'm just here to deliver this to you, it's an invitation to the Scarlet mansion. Lady Remilia said she has something urgent to discuss with everyone," replied Meiling.

"Everyone, does that mean Kaguya too?" asked Mokou. Flames begin to spark from Mokou's body burning her towel.

"Yes, but we need to cooperate for this please," said Meiling. Mokou repelled her flames and covered her naked body with another towel she had hanging on a clothesline.

"If it's this urgent, then fine. I will be there," said Mokou.

Meiling bowed and dashed off.

Mokou looked at the invitation and scoffed. "I wonder what's so important that she has to bother everyone?" asked Mokou out loud.

"Excuse me."

Mokou turned around and saw Meiling again.

"What is it now?"

"How do I get out of here?" asked Meiling with a confused face.

Mokou stared at her baffled.

The time of the meeting arrived and Meiling and Sakuya were standing by the gates to the mansion. One by one people began arriving, some started arguing before they even reached the gate. Sakuya knew that this was going to be a long night. Gathering this many people together could only lead to disaster since most of the denizens here never really gotten along.

The guests gathered in the main hall, Koakuma and Cirno helped with drinks and food. Everyone was getting impatient and the atmosphere grew heavy.

"When is she gonna show up?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, seriously what's this about?" asked Reisen.

"My mistress is almost ready, please be a little more patient," said Sakuya trying to keep the peace.

"Why is she taking this long just to say something?" asked Satori.

"This does feel a little suspicious," said Aya.

"I'm getting a little suspicious of some people here," said Suika.

The tension was getting thick, Sakuya was getting nervous. She was then poked on her shoulder.

"Sakuya, please gather everyone together and get them to shut up, the amount of noise is piercing."

Sakuya finally managed to get everyone quiet. They looked up and saw standing at the top of the stairs was Remilia, Yukari, and Yuyuko.

"What's this about?" asked Eirin.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming. I know you have been rattling your poor little heads on why I've called you here," said Remilia.

"I'd like to rattle your little head," muttered Nue under her breathe.

"I would like to start by saying this, lately Ms. Yukari has felt a disturbance between the boundaries. An aura of unrest fills the dimensions she says. I would also like to mention that Byakuren has gone missing along with Komachi and Koishi."

"I told you shes been missing for weeks now, and you just now say something to everyone?" Satori was pissed.

Remilia continued.

"I don't want to begin any unrest, but I feel another incident is going to occur soon, both Ms. Yukari and Ms. Yuyuko as well as myself have felt it. Disappearances don't happen here unless an incident is or about to occur."

The atmosphere grew heavy.

"What does this mean?" asked Reimu breaking the silence.

"It means we all have to be careful. Whoever is kidnapped those three have power since they are quite powerful themselves. We should not take this lightly."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the main door. Sakuya quickly dashed and opened the door, laying there dizzy was Chen. Sakuya picked her up and Chen regained herself.

"Something is wrong everyone, Utsuho is missing."

Silence.

"Meiling, Sakuya, did you deliver the invitation to her today?" asked Remilia.

"Yes ma'am I did, she was there when I dropped it off," replied Meiling.

"Whoever has her has the power of the burning hells and unlimited nuclear power," said Yuyuko with a grim face.


End file.
